


and yeah, maybe there's something wrong (but who cares when i'm curled up in your arms?)

by lightanddreamymcyt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly Comfort to contrast last time :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightanddreamymcyt/pseuds/lightanddreamymcyt
Summary: wilbur holds ghostbur to his chest tight, whispering in his ear how he'll never ever leave. that there's nobody he'd rather be around. ghostbur knows he's lying. he- he's so painfully aware. as hard as wilbur may try, he could never hide something from what was essentially a reflection of himself.(soft ghostbur and wilbur fluff :])
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Ghostbur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	and yeah, maybe there's something wrong (but who cares when i'm curled up in your arms?)

wilbur holds ghostbur to his chest tight, whispering in his ear how he'll never ever leave. that there's nobody he'd rather be around. ghostbur knows he's lying. he- he's so painfully aware. as hard as wilbur may try, he could never hide something from what was essentially a reflection of himself.

ghostbur knows wilbur loves him- it's just... he's not really anyones favorite, wilbur included. ghostbur only really existed in the beginning to act as a painful memory- something to remind everyone of the bitter claw marks wilbur had left in their minds. ghostbur hummed into wilburs chest, almost purring as a hand made its way through his hair. 

even people who liked ghostbur treated him more like a pet. just something cute to crawl around on the floor doing whatever its master told it. or- or like a child. a little kid who didn't know better then anyone. ghostbur- ghostbur was fine with it. usually. it-it's really not like he was worth more but- he couldn't help but get his hopes up everytime someone asked for his genuine opinion or advice.

well, that wasn't all that important. ghostbur had wilbur, and wilbur had ghostbur. two of a pair! ghostbur smiled into wilburs chest. perfectly matched... he pushed down his negative thinking to reach his arms up around wilburs neck, hoisting himself up to press a soft kiss against wilburs lips.

wilbur smiled down at him, eyes crinkling fondly. "what's got you so affectionate, idiot?" ghostbur felt warmth bubble in his chest, a sappy grin melting across his face.

"nothin'.." he leaned up again to press another kiss, this time just brushing the corner of wilburs mouth. "i just love you so muchhh..." wilbur's face flushed and a smile darted across his lips before he bit it back.

"gho-" wilbur is cut off by another soft kiss against his lips, faced with a mischievous smile on a face that mirrored his own. an expression of fond irritation crosses his face, and wilbur leans back in for another quick kiss. ghostbur smiles into it, pressing himself closer.

wilbur pulls back with a start. "hey- no. don't think you can distract me.. you aren't happy right now." ghostbur's face dropped for a spilt second, before snapping back to a pasted on smile.

"no-no- i'm fine, sunshine." wilbur holds up a finger to ghostburs lips to keep him from continuing. ghostbur stared at him, wide eyed.

"see- that-that expression is exactly why i know you aren't." even though his voice is halfway fond, wilbur doesn't hesitate to call ghostbur out. ghostbur opened his mouth- as if to argue- but wilbur silenced him with a soft glare.

"what's wrong? you know you can tell me, you moron... there's not much i won't listen to you about." ghostbur felt himself fluster, averting his eyes and biting his lip. a hand tapped against them- "hey- don't."

ghostbur hummed under his breath, not offering any explanation. wilbur mumbled something quietly- something ghostbur couldn't quite catch. wilbur took a deep breath.

"do you really not want to talk about it?" ghostbur silently shook his head, voice to fragile to speak up. wilbur stared at him for a moment, eyes softening. "alright. if you don't want to i'm not going to force you."

ghostbur stayed quiet, but wiggled back down to his postion nuzzled into wilburs chest. wilburs hand went back to his hair- almost instinctively smiling down at him. his eyes stared into space thoughtfully for a moment, before he spoke up again.

"hey, ghostbur?" ghostbur peeked up at him to see a painfully fond expression- sending a tint of red up his cheeks. "you know i really do love you, right?" the tint turned to a heavy flush, ghostbur ducking down, wrapping his arms around wilburs ribs, and squeezing tight.

wilbur let out a choked out laugh, eyes never leaving ghostburs messy head. he ruffled ghostburs hair, leaning down the slightest to plant a kiss on his head.

"i do! i love you so, so much- i can hardly stand it." ghostbur let out a high pitched whine, his ears visibly red. "you're so cute! and so smart-" wilbur smiles dopily, eyes squinting with sappy love. "you're so perfect."

ghostbur whined again, sniffing as he felt his eyes water up. "babeee...." his voice was high and raspy, sending wilbur into a fit of lovestruck giggles.

"hey, hey, hey- i'm just saying the truth." wilbur moved to tilt ghostburs head up to stare into his rapidly watering eyes. "the truth about my amazing boyfriend.." he drew out the last word, watching as ghostbur's face flustered further, and pressing a soft and sweet kiss against his lips.

as he slowly drew away with half lidded eyes, wilbur watched ghostbur practically melt onto him. "i-" ghostbur started, looking on the verge of tears.

"you don't have to talk if you don't want to.." wilbur mumbled. ghostbur... ghostbur nodded, burying his face back into wilburs chest with a watery sob. "it'll be okay. i promise."

ghostbur let out a louder sob, clenching his fists in wilburs sweater. "i- i- w-wil..." he peeks up at wilbur, face flushed red with tears and embarrassment. "i- i'mmmm- i love you so muchhh...." his voice trailed off- cutting and pitching oddly at moments. wilbur found it endearing in an odd way, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way down at his love.

"i love you toooo...." wilbur cooed back, smile seeming glued to his face with how cute ghostbur was being. "so so much..."

ghostbur groaned and pushed his face harder into wilbur, digging down to his stomach and startling a laugh out of wilbur. "hey-hey- careful there!" wilbur grinned, a hand reaching down to trace patterns into ghostburs shoulders. "c'mon dumbass-"

ghostbur stifled a hysterical giggle. a grin grew more confident on wilburs face. "you wouldn't hurt your dearest boyfriend would you?" he teased, ruffling his hair. ghostbur snickered again, shaking his head.

"ohhh- so you want to kill me? is that it?" wilburs voice was light and cheery, sending a wave of warmth back through ghostbur and a small smile to his face. "whatever shall i do?" wilbur flopped to the side, lightly shoving ghostbur off of him and pressing a hand to his own forehead in a mockery of a faint.

ghostbur was outright laughing now, smile bright but reaching out to cling onto wilbur. "noo- come- come back!" his words were sporadically filled with laughter. wilbur stared at him for a moment, expression so so fond it felt like his heart was pouring out, before snapping back into laughter as well.


End file.
